spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Daisy (Sesame Street)
'''Princess Daisy (Sesame Street) '''is a 758HEG’s spoof of Sesame Street. All the first 50 seasons includes Season 1 (1969-1970) - Season 50 (2019-2020). Including Season 7 (1975-1976). This replacing by Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street (Song) is called Hi I’m Daisy! Cast (Muppets) # Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) as Big Bird # Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Elmo # Disgust (Inside Out) as Oscar the Grouch # Elsa (Frozen) as Ernie # Anna (Frozen) as Bert # Uma (Descendants) as Cookie Monster # Evie (Descendants) as Grover # The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) as Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) as The Anything Muppets # Nanette (Gnomeo and Juliet) as Kermit the Frog # Riley Andersen (Inside Out) as Roosevelt Franklin # Jill Andersen (Inside Out) as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother # Baby Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) as Little Bird # Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Granny Bird # Joy (Inside Out) as Guy Smiley # Hilda (The Legend of Zelda) as Count Von Count # Mal (Descendants) as Countess Von Backwards # Atta (A Bug’s Life) as Countess Von Dalhing # Mona (WarioWare Inc,) as Biff # Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) as Sully # Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Barkley # Toadette (Super Mario Bros.) as Betty Lou # Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Prairie Dawn # Miss Piggy and Annie Sue (Muppets) as Two-Headed Monster # Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Telly Monster # Jessie (Toy Story 2) as Forgetful Jones # Manny (Ice Age) as Horatio # Peaches (Ice Age) as Snuffleupagus # Baby Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Baby Natasha # Disgust Joy Emotion (The Emotion Movie) as Grundgetta # Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Hoots the Owl # Moana Waialiki (Moana) as Dr. Nobel Price # Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Preston Rabbit # Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Benny Rabbit # Isabel (Elena of Avalor) as Rosita # Baby Skeeter (Muppet Babies) as Zoe # Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies) as Abby Cadabby # Dot (A Bug’s Life) as Ovejita # Treat Heart Pig (Care Bears franchise) as Baby Bear # Gene (The Emoji Movie) as Merry Monster # Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Herry Monster # Brave Heart Lion (Care Bears franchise) as Chicago the Lion Human Cast # Mario (Super Mario Bros) as Gordon # Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) as Susan # Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Bob # Rapunzel (Tangled) as Maria # Gonzo (Muppets) as Luis # Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as David # Geri (Geri’s Game) as Mr. Hooper # Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) as Linda # Stanley (Donkey Kong) as Miles # Rosita (Sing!) as Olivia # Karen Crawley (Sing!) as Gina # Meena (Sing!) as Gabi Gallery Princess Daisy Cliche.png Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png Disgust.png Elsa Render1.png Anna Render2.png Uma Cotillion Dress.jpeg Evie Cotillion.jpeg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg Koopalings.png Nanette.png Riley Andersen .png Jill Andersen.png Baby Daisy.png Luigi.png Joy.png Princess Hilda AKA Zelda’s Sister.png Mal Coronation.jpeg Atta as a princess (formerly).png Mona from WarioWare.png Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png Lady Dog.png Toadette smile.png Alice.png Miss Piggy in Pink Dress.png Annie Sue Pig.jpeg Bing Bong.png Jessie the Cowgirl.png Manny AKA Manfred.png Peaches.png Baby Peach.png Disgust Joy Emotion.png Lewis the Alligator.png Moana.png 58BF9605-D6C1-45C2-BB71-420F5CCA9694.png Judy Hopps.png Princess Isabel.png Skeeter from Muppet Babies (1985).jpeg Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png Dot the Pink Ant.png Treat Heart Pig undressed outfit.png Gene Emoji.png Ariel the Mermaid.png Brave Heart Lion.png IMG 0530.PNG Pauline.png Waluigi.png Rapunzel-0.png Gonzo the Great in The Muppet Show Series 3 (1979).jpeg Prince Naveen.png Geri wondering about the year of 2001.jpeg Jailbreak the Hacker Emoji.png Stanley the Bugman has a water gun.png Rosita from Sing!.png Mrs. Crawly Meena the Elephant .png Category:758HEG Category:Princess Daisy Category:Princess Daisy-related spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:NET Category:PBS Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:HBO